This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During learning of a new task, studies have found that enhancing individual's movement error using a robot-generated perturbation translates into greater performance. This fact has not been tested during the learning of a timing task and its impact on behavioral output is yet to be fully understood. The purpose of this study is to evaluate if learning a timing task while experiencing error enhancement will benefit behavioral and accompanying brain functional changes, as compared to learning with error attenuation. To do so, individuals will play a pinball game while experiencing either error enhancement or error attenuation, in some cases during functional MRI scanning.